


(Un)Happily Ever After (29 & 30/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [21]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CapSilver, M/M, gamquick, quickbit, what the fuck are we calling this damn pairing?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two worlds; two stories.  In one, Pietro is found but Steve is lost.  In the other, Death claims both Remy and his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Happily Ever After (29 & 30/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-Sh*t Challange: #30 - Unhappy Ending/ #29 Die-Die-Die. This is set during that FF/Avengers run where a near-death Pietro was cared for and nursed back to health by Crystal of the Inhumans.

The Universe spun on - looming and indifferent.  Each layer a different world; a new story; a unique path.

In one,Wanda sobbed against Vision's shoulder as he escorted his wife back to the Quinjet.  Pietro's angry visage lingered on the monitor as he glared daggers at his twin's back and her monstrosity she dared call a husband.

"P-Pietro!" Steve shouted.  "We thought - I thought you were dead!"

A twisted man - someone Steve no longer knew.    The woman next to him smiled; her bright eyes tracing the lines of her husband's face as the speedster embraced her.

"And I thought I was forgotten." 

Steve winced at the venom in his words. 

"I am happy here.  I am not coming back.  It's very clear there is nothing for me on Earth anymore..."

"Pietro!" he cried but his plea went unheard as the monitored went black, taking them away.

Steve fell against the console, his knees buckling under the sudden weight of his shield.

He roared between clenched teeth, his body shaking with tempered fury.

~~~

On another world - in another life - Remy chuckled, brushing his white hair from his black eyes.  Pietro groaned at his feet, blood smattering his lips as he gasped; his pained lung filling with hot air. 

"Why do you dawdle?" Apocalypse thundered above him.  "Finish him and we must be off, my horseman."

Remy nodded, grinning as tipped the speedster's chin back with the toe of his boot to place his foot on his neck.

"F-f-f-ight him..." Pietro rasped painfully.  "Fight..."

Death lingered.

A swift step; a snap echoing in the still of the waste.

Pietro moved no more.

"Come," his master commanded as Apocalypse rested his hand on his shoulder. 

Remy let himself be guided away, leaving his heart to be devoured by time.


End file.
